Little Brother- A Twilight Story
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: After Edward is hurt at school not wanting to use his vampire strength, Emmett takes it into his own hands to get back at those who hurt his little brother. Rated M just in case.


ONE SHOT...

Bella is away for the last week of the school year visiting her mum.

Edward is a junior and Emmett is a senior.

Alice can't tell the future in this fic, I did this so the story could work.

Vampires can get hurt in this fic, I did this once again so it could work

Edward was lonely without Bella here, his brothers and sisters all had each other and since Bella wasn't here, he had no one. He wasn't what you would call social either in fact he didn't get along with anyone else, he was an outcast, a Cullen, no oneassociated  
themselves with the Cullen's, Edward didn't know why they didn't bite... well not humans at least. Edward saw that class was nearly over and gave a happy sigh one more class and the day would be over and he could do what he wanted without

having to sit in class hearing all the stupid things going through kids head

 **I wonder if Bella's thinking of me?**

That one was Mike Newton, Edward rolls his eyes it was so hard to have to listen to Mike thinking about his girlfriend like that.

 **I wish Mike would look at me the way he looks at Bella, I'm prettier and captain of the volleyball team. Edward as well... I had a thing for him for ages and apparently, I wasn't good enough for him.**

Jessica Stanley that one was obvious, she always thought that she was above Bella, Edward didn't get it.

 **I wonder if I could bench press more than Mike?**

Tyler Crowley, Mikes best friend and a fellow jerk, he often thought cruel things about him as well as Mike, they were both as bad as the other when it came to their opinion on Edward.

 **God these kids are pissing me off today, can't they just shut up for 5 minutes.**

Mr Molina was the only one in the entire class making any sense, Edward had already finished his work but no one else had, they hardly ever did.

Suddenly the bell rings and Edward happily jumps out of his seat and exits the classroom giving a small wave of thanks to his teacher

Edward walked out of Bio and felt eyes on him, he also heard the voices running through his head, this mind reading thing was seriously annoying sometimes.

 **No Bella?**

 **Doesn't he have any other friends?**

 **What a freak!**

The last one was Mike Newton, geez that guy hated him. All he would ever think was how much of a freak he was and how he didn't deserve Bella. Edward walked into the boy's bathroom and went over to the sink, he threw water over his face andgave  
a heavysigh. He guessed he would be eating lunch with his brothers and sisters.

"Oi freak." Came a voice, groaning Edward turned around and rolled his eyes.

"What Newton?" He growls. Mike smirked lightly as Tyler followed him.

"You know you don't deserve her right?" Mike laughs shaking his head with joy.

Edward gritted his teeth together, this Newton guy really pisses him off, his mind was full of Bella and how she should be with him.

"Oh yeah, and you do?" Edward hisses, he didn't know what was so good about this guy... sure he was on the football team and really popular, but why? He was a jerk.

"Yeah, I do because unlike you, I'm not a freak." Mike sneers, Edward was sick of everyone calling him a freak. He didn't get what was so freaky about him.

"No, you're just a jerk." Edward hisses, trying to push past them but is shoved back by Tyler.

"I've never heard of you getting in a fight, in fact, you don't even take gym, I bet I could beat the crap out of you." Mike chuckles as Edward stands there breathing heavily.

Don't hit him. With your vampire strength, it'll be suspicious.

"Yeah, come on Cullen.. hit me," Tyler smirks as he stands in front of Edward grinning stupidly.

"Forget it I'm not going to stoop to your level." Edward huffs trying again to push past but is punched in the face hard, God even though he was a vampire it still hurt.

"Come on Eddie, fight back ya loser." Mike sneers as he continues to punch Edward in the face, turning it black and blue.

"Edward." Edward gritted his teeth, he hated that name so much, everyone called him Eddie, especially his brothers when they were teasing him.

"Hit me back," Mike yells now kicking Edward. Edward found it so hard not to fight but he couldn't, he can't control it... he would hurt Mike bad maybe even kill him.

"Come on Eddie, fight like a man!" Tyler yells kicking Edward hard. Edwards' stomach ached, in fact, his whole body did. He just wanted it to stop.

"Leave it at that, the freaks not going to hit back because he's a little girl." Mike laughs as he kicks Edward one last time, leaving him groaning.

Edward pushed himself up and slumps off to the lunchroom, keeping his head down until he reached the table that his brothers and sisters were sitting at.

 **Ha, he got a beating!**

One voice came, Edward hated this whole mind reading thing sometimes all it meant was that he could know what people thought of him, and sometimes he wished he could switch it off.

 **Wonder who did it? I hope he's okay**.

Angela Weber, a really nice girl... One of the nice ones, she was kind to him and never thought of him as a freak or a loser.

"Edward... look at me," Emmett whispers, his brother hadn't looked up from his lap, he was concerned. Was it Bella or something else?

Edward didn't want to look up, they would all see the bruises and fix it for him and once again be seen as the little brother.

"Edward... Ed... Eddie, look at me." Emmett instructs grabbing Edwards head and turning it towards him, Rosalies eyes widen, Jasper drops his spoon, Alice lets out a gasp and Emmett breathes out angrily.

"Who?" He snarls, he needed to know who did this to his little brother, he was bruised badly. This wasn't right, he was going to find the kid and teach him a lesson.

"More importantly how? You're a vampire Edward, why on earth didn't you fight back?" Rosalie hisses quietly as much as she and her brother fought she didn't like the thought of him getting beaten up.

"Yeah sure and kill them with my vampire strength, great idea!" Edward hisses, he knew the Rosalie was just concerned but he hated that he was always the little brother that had to be looked after, even by his sisters.

"Oi Ed, Rose is just concerned." Emmett sighs pointing out what Edward already knew, that Rose just wanted to help.

"Yes I know... sorry Rose." Edward mumbles, he knew that they weren't going to leave him alone until he told them what happened and who did it.

"Seriously Eddie, who did it?" Emmett asks annoyed that his brother still wasn't talking.

"Doesn't matter okay, just forget it." Edward sighs, he refused to look up at any of his siblings, even Alice.

"Talk Edward," Emmett instructs wanting his brother to talk. But Edward didn't move let alone talk.

"Eddie, spill. I'm the big brother so I'm going to fix it, now who did it?" Emmett growls, he that growling probably wasn't the best idea but his brother had to talk.

Edward is saved by the bell.

"See you later guys, English." Edward sighs escaping quickly.

"Fine but this isn't over." Emmett huffs he turns back to Rosalie and grabs her hand as they walk to History.

Alice quickly followed Edward, she had English as well, so at least she could talk to him and try and get it out of him.

"Come on Edward. We just want to help." Alice moans as she sits in her seat next to Edwards.

"Well I can't be the little brother anymore, I'm sick of it." Edward rolls his eyes, he was older than three out of four of his brothers and sisters with only Jasper being older but somehow, he was the baby, it was annoying.

"Edward, you are the youngest though." Alice points out putting on a face to say 'no one can know you're actually the second oldest'

"Look I'm fine okay, it'll heal." Edward sighs as he pulls out his copy of Romeo and Juliet, which Alice snatches and holds away from Edward.

"Alice, give me it," Edward growls lightly.

"No, not until you at least give me a name" Alice smirks and pulls it away again.

"Alice." Edward moans but turns away when he sees Mike and Tyler. Alice sees his reaction and turns to him.

"Newton?" Alice asks lightly wondering if they were the ones that beat up Edward.

"No, it wasn't him, he was just thinking some nasty comments about me that's all." Edward lies, well not really because he was thinking nasty thoughts about him.

"Is it annoying hearing all the mean things people think about you?" Alice asks, she knew that a lot of people thought that he was a freak and Alice knew that, that would not be easy for Edward to hear.

"What do you think Alice, of course, it is, everyone thinking about what a loser I am." Edward sighs and snatches the book back off Alice.

"Edward, you're not a loser alright, don't believe half the things that kids are thinking about you." Alice sighs, she was worried for her brother, he had been hurt and you could see it on his face that it bothered him what people thought about him.

"I'm pretty sure, that I am. I mean seriously I get every question right and my only friends are Bella and my family." Edward huffs and opens his book to the page that they are up to.

"Yeah but Eddie, we are all the same, you know that," Alice whispers, knowing that all the Cullens got every question right and didn't have any friends except for each other.

"Then why don't you guys get hard times. I'm the only one. You guys just go through school and kids leave you alone. They never leave me alone." Edwards sighs and turns to the front of the class when the teacher walks in. Alice doesn't get a chance totalk  
anymore to him. She can her chuckling behind her and she turns to so see MIke and Tyler smirking. She wants to make Edward talk but as soon as the bell rings he picks up his bag and walks out the door.

"Such a freak." Mike laughs along with Tyler and Alice stands up and stares at Mike hard.

"Leave my brother alone! Why are you always calling him a freak, what is actually wrong with you?" Alice asks, she was furious how dare anyone make her brother feel this way.

"What? No offence but your little brother is a freak. Talk to me when he gets actual friends." Mike laughs. He and Tyler walk away and Alice looks at him with discuss and goes and finds the rest of the family. Edward would have taken his own car homeso  
he'll be already on his way.

Alice walks out to the parking lot to find all of her siblings waiting at the car. "Gezzz Al, what took so long?" Emmett asks. All he wanted to do was to get home and talk to his little brother.

Alice wants to mention, Mike but she also knew that Emmett wanted totally to Edward as his older brother and help him through this and she also thought that when Emmett talked to Edward that Edward should be the one to tell Emmett about it.

"Sorry, I just got held up." Alice apologises she sits down in the backseat of the car. Everyone else follows and they start driving back home.

Edward arrives at home. He opens the door and sighs, he wasn't ready to tell his mum what happened. He tries to sneak past but is caught.

"What no kiss, for you mother." Esme smiles lightly it was only her baby that she asked a kiss from every day after school it was their thing and plus he was her baby. Could you blame her, Edward lowers his head until he reaches Esme then kisses her onthe  
cheek. "Sorry, Mum." Edward apologises. He starts to walk away but Esme sees his face.

"Edward! What happened? Please tell me that it wasn't your brother." Esme asks as she looks hard at Edwards' face and runs her hand down it.

"No it wasn't Emmett and I don't want to talk about it Mum. I'm going to do my homework." Edward sighs and makes his way up to his room.

"Baby has Bella called, you must really be missing her." Esme smiles lightly.

"Yea I am and she called last night. She's having a great time so far. Renee's good and she says hi." Edward smiles lightly. He quickly escapes to his room and shuts the door.

Not long after the rest of the Cullen family arrive home. "Hey, mum." They all smile at their mum.

"Emmett, come here for a minute please." Esme frowns worried for her youngest child.

"Hey Mum, If this is about Edward I'm going to talk to him now, I need to find out what happened." Emmett smiles sweetly at his mother.

"Thanks, Honey." Esme smiles at her son and kisses him on the cheek.

Emmett walks up to Edwards room and knocks, he slowly opens the door and sees his brother reading Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey, Eddie… Look about today. You need to talk about it man, you don't just get beaten up like this and don't talk about it." Emmett sighs and sits next to Edward. Edward sits up so that Emmett can sit down properly.

"Easy for you to say. Look at you." Edward sighs as he finishes the chapter and shuts the book.

"Eddie..." Emmett starts. But he's stopped by Edward.

"Can't you just take the fact that I'm going to heal and that I'll be fine as enough and just please leave me alone." Edward sighs and tries to sit up but is stopped by Emmett.

"No! You listen here, you are my little brother. My job is to make sure that no one hurts you. Not anyone and that includes little high school punks. I intend to keep that job for the rest of my life okay. Now please Eddie, who did this to you?" Emmettasks.  
He was determined to find out who did this to his little brother.

"Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, they got me in the bathroom. I didn't want to hit back I knew that if I did they would get more than just bruises so I just had to lie there are take it. So what can you do? You'll break them, probably kill them. Just leaveit  
please, I've told you. You know now so can you please just not do anymore." Edward begs not wanting to take this any further, he would only become more of a laughing stock.

"Not happening, I'm going to have a word to those punks!" Emmett hisses and starts to stand up and walk out the door to go to the diner where Mike and his friends always hung out but is stopped by Edward grabbing his arm.

"Please, don't it'll only make it worse. Mike will never let me live this down, you've got to leave it alone please." Edward begs, he didn't need his big brother to step in and save him, this was the first time that Mike had actually hit him and he wouldn't  
/be surprised if it didn't happen again.

"No, I'm going and you're coming with me, I need you be there because I'm going to make him look you in the eye and apologise." Emmett smiles lightly at his brother and pulls him to his feet.

"But Em..." Edward starts but is interrupted by Emmett.

"But nothing. We are going." Emmett instructs and pulls his brother out of the door and down to the cars. "Mum we're going for a drive, be back soon," Emmett calls out to his mother and sits in the driver seat. Edward sits down in the passenger's seat.

They arrive at Carvers Café and sure enough, Mike is as well. "Oi," Emmett yells and gets out of the car and motions for Edward to follow him. Edward slowly walks out and stands behind Emmett.

"I'm going to tell you this once, apologise to him!" Emmett hisses and glares hard at Mike.

"But we did nothing." Mike shrugs as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. But Emmett knew this was a lie turns to him even angrier.

"My brother doesn't lie and he told me that you two beat him up and it's my job to beat you up unless you apologise. So it's your choice. Apologise or you'll have a fight with another Cullen. Do you want that?" Emmett hisses at Mike and Tyler.

Mike and Tyler look at each other quite nervous, they would never want to fight Emmett Cullen. No one did they guy was huge.

"Sorry Cullen." Mike apologises, it obviously didn't mean much and Edward glares at him angrily.

"You call him by his first name!" Emmett hisses, he needs an actual apology.

"Sorry Edward." Mike apologises quickly he was far too scared of the older Cullen to diss the little brother anymore.

"Good, now if I hear of you hurting my brother again. I'll actually hurt you, you got that Newton!" Emmett hisses and grabs Mike by the shirt and pulling him closer. Emmett glares at Tyler and even softly growls at him.

"Yeah sorry Edward." Tyler apologises. Emmett Cullen was one of the biggest kids in the whole school there was no way that he wasn't going to apologise when he told him too.

Edward looks up at them. He had actually got an apology. He never thought that he would get that.

Emmett shoves Mike away and holds back the urge to punch him.

"Now beat it!" He yells and starts to walk back to the car grabbing Edward by the shoulder. "See Eddie, problem solved. But you are to tell me if they ever touch you again or threaten you even if they call you names." Emmett orders and pulls Edward closer.

"I will… thanks." Edward blushes lightly. He didn't like being the baby brother but it was just something that he had to deal with.

"No worries, you are my little brother and it's my job to protect you. Just remembering that." Emmett smiles at his brother. Edward smiles lightly and accepts the ruffle of his hair that Emmett gives him. As annoying as it was he was thankful that hewas  
a little brother that has big brothers to protect him when he needed it.


End file.
